codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Ops II: A Call of Duty Story (2023 film)
Premise A sequel to Black Ops: A Call of Duty Story and based on the game of a similar name, Black Ops II: A Call of Duty Story uses two separate time period - the late 1980s and the 2020s, to follow up on the previous film's central characters and introduce a new threat in the form of a mastermind Nicaraguan terrorist leader. Similar to the last film, it borrows most of its plot from the game, but takes some liberties for the purpose of storytelling. Filming and Release Black Ops II: A Call of Duty Story is set to be filmed on location in Los Angeles, Miami, and various portions of Brazil. The film will be released sometime in June 2023, again under the Universal Studios banner. Cast and Crew As with its predecessor, much of the voice cast from the video game reprise their roles in the film. In addition, all characters who appear in both films are portrayed by the same actors. *'Jake Gyllenhaal '''as David "Section" Mason *'Sam Worthington' as Alex Mason *'Thomas Jane' as Frank Woods (1980s/90s) *'James Caan' as Frank Woods (2020s) *'Oscar Issac' as Raul Menendez *'Michael Fassbender as Jason Hudson *Norman Reedus' as Mike Harper *'Celestino Cornielle as Javier Salazar *Rachel Brosnahan' as Chloe "Karma" Lynch *'Eugene Brave Rock' as Crosby *'Tony Todd' as Tommy Briggs *'Rami Malek' as Farid *'John Leguizamo' as Manuel Noriega *'Diego Luna' as Carlos Directed by: 'Doug Liman' Music by: 'Atticus Ross' and 'Trent Reznor' Plot Synopsis In 1986, Alex Mason (Worthington) lives a quiet life in Alaska with David, his seven year old son. Jason Hudson (Fassbender), his former handler, approaches him and asks him to help rescue a captured soldier in Angola. Begrudgingly, Mason accepts, and he leaves David behind to go with Hudson. In Angola, Mason clears an MPLA-controlled ship, discovers Frank Woods (Jane), who he believed to have died years ago. Mason holds a radio-communicator hostage in order to call Hudson for extraction, but the hostage wounds Mason and escapes. Shortly after, however, Mason and Woods are rescued by Hudson. In 2025, David Mason (Gyllenhaal), now a Navy SEAL under the callsign Section, along with his squadmate Mike Harper (Reedus), visits Woods (Caan) in a retirement home. Section believes that Woods was visited by Raul Menendez (Issac), a known international terrorist and leader of the group Cordis Die, and Woods confesses that he was, and that the two have a history. Section explains that the US have come into the possession of Celerium, a device that was intended to hijack the country's air defenses. Woods knows nothing about the device, but offers to tell them everything he knows about Menendez. Back in 1988, Woods and Mason lead on attack on Menendez's mansion in Panama with the help of Manuel Noriega (Leguizamo). Woods, in a blind fit of rage, tries to kill Menendez with a grenade, but it is deflected and instead kills his sister, Josephina. After capturing him, though, Menendez is freed by Noriega. Later, in 2025, Section, Harper, and their other two squadmates, Salazar (Cornielle) and Crosby (Brave Rock), head to Pakistan to spy on Menendez and gain intel on Celerium. In a conversation with Farid (Malek), his second-in-command, Menendez says that they need to find something called "Karma" in order to ensure Celerium's success. The group escapes after a pursuit, and they track transport ships from the facility headed to the Cayman Islands. After infiltrating the a luxury resort on the island, they use the mainframe computer to search for what "Karma" could be. After seeing a sign written in a foreign language, Section deduces that Karma is a woman (Brosnahan) hiding out on the resort. Menendez's men try to kidnap her, but Section and Harper stop them and take her back to the US, where she reveals she worked for Menendez in creating Celerium. On an assault on a Cordis Die base, Farid, revealed to be a mole for the US, is forced by Menendez to execute Harper. He does so, and minutes later, SEAL forces arrive and capture Menendez. In 1990, Mason, Hudson, Woods travel back to Panama to remove Noriega from power. With the help of Carlos (Luna), Woods finds and apprehends Noriega, and Hudson claims to have captured Menendez, so he is brought out with a bag over his head to be shot by Woods. Woods kills the figure, but it is revealed that Menendez had captured Hudson and Mason, and that Mason was actually the target. Menendez, having also captured David, forces the three to choose one of them to die. Hudson, feeling guilty for Mason's death, offers himself. Menendez then kills him and cripples Woods. Section is surprised to hear of his own involvement, having deeply repressed his memories of Menendez and his father's death. Back in 2025, Menendez is interrogated by Section on the USS Obama, but the power is cut and Menendez escapes. Menendez plugs Celerium into the ship, taking control of all of the aircraft on board. Salazar, revealed to be a Cordis Die traitor, tries to kill Karma, but Farid dives in front of her and saves her life. After Karma escapes through an air duct, Admiral Tommy Briggs (Todd) wounds Salazar, but Menendez kills Briggs. Section able to escort Karma off of the Obama by sending a distress signal to Crosby, who flies them out in a chopper. Menendez sends a message to Section, taunting him to come to his base in Haiti. After assaulting the compound, Section kills Menendez. Karma is unable to break the Celerium device in time, and the entire US air defense system is taken control of, and self-destructs. A video is released online by Cordis Die, showing Menendez asking all of his followers to rise up. As the riots rage, Woods watches on television as a group of Cordis Die members approach the retirement home. Sequel A sequel, entitled ''Black Ops III: A Call of Duty Story is set to be released in 2026, and will be based on the third game in the Black Ops series. Doug Liman will once again direct, but none of the actors from the previous films will return. Category:FIlms Category:Movies Category:Black Ops Category:Black Ops II